


Another

by Meimi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is still suffering, Angst, M/M, SOLtis!Ai, bad end future, really messed up, soltis!playmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: Heavily inspired byporcelainepeony'sEffigy. Ai continues further down along the path of creating the perfect Playmaker.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlizzardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardPrince/gifts), [porcelainepeony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Effigy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703688) by [porcelainepeony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony). 



> Originally I just wrote this for me and Jean, but Venus took a look at it too and wanted me to post it (and something else too, but that'll be another day or so), so here we go. Ai's tragedy continues.

There's something about the new one. Something a little… _fresh_ about it, dare he say. The SOLtis' movements are a tad bit… _more_ this time around, less jerky, more fluid, almost… _Almost_.

The latest SOLtis recreation of Playmaker is perfection. Every little detail - _every single one_ \- has been painstakingly recreated down to the nth degree. It looks like him, it feels like him. _And Oh!_ Oh, the time Ai has laboriously spent moulding and remoulding and destroying and creating and over and over again. _So much time!_ Just to give this SOLtis the perfect skin texture. An absurdly difficult task made even more arduous simply from the fact that there were no longer any existing examples to work off of. _Alas_. But oh, he was getting off track again. How silly of him. This was the one. It looked like Playmaker, it felt like him, soon enough it would move like him, it smelled like him, and it _would_ sound like him. Soon soon soon. Ai was so close now. Success was within his grasp.

"Playmaker-sama~" Ai called out giddily. He wanted to shriek and jump for joy when the SOLtis turned its attention to him. So, so close now.

The eyes, green and perfect and empty, alighted upon him and the SOLtis said nothing in return. Well, some tweaks were called for, but it listened, and that was the point. _Playmaker heard him~_ That's all that mattered. Ai mentally shrugged at the void staring him down and clapped his hands together in unbridled joy at _success_. "You look so handsome, Playmaker-sama," he cooed as he swiftly crossed the distance between them, "Let's move to somewhere _cozier_ , hmm?"

Playmaker blinked those empty, empty eyes at him, but followed along at Ai's bidding. Yes, yes, this one was perfect. Utterly perfect. A little tweaking and he'd be done. Ai would have Playmaker back by his side forever and ever. The way it was supposed to be. Ai giggled to himself, his artificial mind concocting one scenario after the next as he pranced down the hall, his SOLtis creation following along obediently behind him.

Windows lined both sides of the hallway, one side giving a spectacular view of his groundbreaking robotics laboratory, and the other giving a bird's eye view of a blasted, apocalyptic landscape. It had once been a city, but Ai had never cared to learn which city it might have been. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. _Oh._ Birds _. Hmm_. He wasn't sure if there were any birds left anywhere. The earth's atmosphere wasn't really conductive to life anymore. Once Playmaker was feeling more like himself again, Ai would have to look into that. Everything might be extinct by this point, but that didn't mean Ai couldn't come up with the next best thing. Anything for his Playmaker.

"Here we are," Ai singsonged as he reached the end of the hallway, immediately shelving his bird idea for later. The door they faced was unassuming, but oh, what lay beyond. The grin he sported was so wide and tight - _almost a rictus_ \- that Ai briefly wondered if he might actually damage his servos, but ah, what did it matter. _Playmaker was finally here! **Finally!**_ The day had arrived at last!

Ai swung the door open with an exaggerated flourish and waved his precious Playmaker within. The grin turned into something quite a bit more lascivious as Ai watched the SOLtis walk through the doorway. Yes, yes, the movements were improving by the moment. Soon enough, perfection would be achieved.

The bedroom that lay beyond the door was stupid and ridiculous, everything _he_ would have scoffed at. The walls were lined in heavy, thick drapery. The pieces of furniture were exquisite reproductions of old French antiques from a soap opera Ai should long have forgotten about but never could. The bed was a huge four posted, canopied monstrosity that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the decour, but Ai hadn't cared when he'd decided upon it. Their wedding bed had to be ostentatious, gorgeous and beautiful, and soft, ever so soft. It had to be absolutely perfect for the only human who had ever and would ever matter.

And purple.

It was all purple.

It was _his_ wedding bed too, after all.

"What do you think?" Ai asked breezily as he led Playmaker over to _their_ bed. The green, empty eyes surveyed the entire suite, never lingering, never filling with anything but that endless emerald void. A sliver of irritation wound its way through Ai's burgeoning flights of fancy, but he threw it off. He had better things to think about. They were here. Together. And they had such a nice, big bed here to enjoy, so long as Playmaker was willing to indulge him. And why wouldn't he be? It was just the two of them. The erotica wrote itself, as they say.

"Come here," Ai ordered huskily.

Playmaker did as instructed.

Ai hated that.

But not enough to stop.

His grin smoothed out into something a little quirkier as Ai pushed Playmaker down onto their wedding bed. It wasn't quite right. Couldn't be. _He'd_ never be so pliant, so agreeable. Everything was always so difficult with him. It was just the way things were. His heart would never have been such an easy thing to capture. But that didn't matter. Not now. Not here. This was Playmaker. And while this Playmaker might need a bit more tweaking… Well, they could do that later.

Ai smiled indulgently as he clambered up onto the bed, _onto Playmaker_ , straddling the SOLtis' hips in such a way that likely would have gotten him thrown off once upon a time. But no, no need for might have been, should have been fantasies. He had the real deal with him. Right here. Right now. _Perfect_.

"What do you think we should do, Playmaker-sama~?" Ai asked teasingly as he leaned down, his hands pushing down into the plush bedding on either side of Playmaker's head. He received no answer. Those eyes, empty and void and cold, stared up at him. And did nothing else. "Fine," Ai huffed, "Be that way. Make me do all the work, like always. So inconsiderate."

Ai reached over with one hand and ran a fingertip across one of those red brows he had expertly sculpted. _Perfection_. It felt like real hair. And oh, the surface temperature of the skin was absolutely superb. _He was_ **such** _a genius!_ Ai traced a path further down, across a supple cheek, then along Playmaker's perfect jaw. Yes. Yes. It was all exactly how it was supposed to be.

And those lips…

_Ahhhh!_ Ai wanted to squeal.

So close.

Just waiting for him to cross the distance~

Exactly how it was supposed to be.

"Tell me, Playmaker-sama," Ai murmured, his voice going low and enticing, "What was it you named me?" Somewhere inside of him, a long buried but impossible to forget memory bubbled up and did its level best to remind him that he'd only gotten that name thanks to someone else encouraging _him_ to come up with a stupid one, but Ai ignored it. Shuffled it back into the morass of things he didn't - _No_ \- refused to think about. It wasn't important. That was all gone now. Ancient history. What he had here was what was important. The only thing.

The SOLtis merely stared up at him. Silent.

"Come on," Ai wheedled as he reached up and ran his fingers through Playmaker's fire bright mop he called hair, "Can't you tell me? It's the one thing you gave me that I'll never give back."

The SOLtis blinked and remained mute.

"I can't give it back," Ai hissed, his fingers fisting that hair in a painful grip.

The lips of the SOLtis parted and Ai froze. _Did he-_ But no sound issued forth.

Ai snarled. Both hands wrapping around Playmaker's throat as he remembered.

_I loved you_.

But no. _This wasn't- It wasn't- It couldn't-_ Nothing was ever, would ever, be **enough**. The abyss yawned wide and Ai all but flung himself into it. Down and down and down he fell. Too far. Too dark. But still he could hear those horrible words. That damning phrase. There was no escape. Never never never. He couldn't ever. Stop. Hearing it.

Just…

Ai abruptly came back to himself, his lips curling up in disgust at the mess he'd made. The SOLtis' head had been snapped clean off in Ai's fervor and now stared unblinkingly up at the purple canopy above. There was some miniscule browning on the fabric of the bedding below, where a spark has undoubtedly fizzled out from the severed neck. _Ugh_. He'd have to replace that. What a bother.

Dusting his hands off, Ai hopped off of the bed and signaled for one of the housekeeping bots to come clean up the mess.

Ah, well. That was that.

Ai shrugged and headed back out. Another dud. But he'd gotten some good data this time around. _Oh~_ Soon enough, another Playmaker would be walking these hallways. Soon enough, another one would be sprawled out beneath him on _their_ bed. And oh my, perhaps, just perhaps, the next one will be the right one.

He'd get there one day.


End file.
